Human Empire Universe
Another universe that isn't Universe Prime. Origins of the Handly Empire, 1762-2020 In 1762, a wealthy and powerful Handly family in Cambridgeshire, who had gained lots of fame and wealth in the last 15 years ruled over the county and large areas of neighbouring Norfolk and Lincolnshire. In September that year a plan by the family was to expand throughout the land and to overrun the then English, Scottish and Irish Confederacy. This was discovered in the confederacy's capital of Warwick, and they sent armies to overrun the family. As a result the family mobilized their own Fens Army yet were still outnumbered two to one, as a result they asked many other allied families to them in the Confederacy to assist, such as the Williams Family, the Warren Family, the Browett Family and the Duff Family to help, with promises of high positions in the new regime they would create. Each one of which agreed and sent armies of their own from respected areas such as London and Essex for the Williams family and Chester and Liverpool from the Browett family. The armies assembled in Peterborough and moved on west to meet the armies of the confederacy. In Leicester a neutral city did the armies meet, and a battle raged on, within two days the confederacy forces had been defeated and the allied armies moved on to Warwick, on November the 4th the armies stormed Warwick and pronounced the Handly family as the rightful rulers of the confederacy. On the 8th of November an official surrender was received from other areas of the confederacy and the next day on the 9th of September the Treaty of Coventry was signed, signalling the beginning of the Handly Empire, having absolute control of the land and citizens, with the family setting the new capital as Peterborough and expanding their house as the Handly Palace. In 1770, the Cornish and Welsh Empire grew scared of the Handly Empire and allied itself with the Brittany and Channel Republic. As a result the Handly Empire offered an alliance with the Flanders and French Empire to destroy the opposing alliance, being also threatened by the new alliance, they accepted. In 1771 the Handly Empire invaded Wales, this prompted a war, lasting for three years, with a victory for the Handly Empire and Flanders and French Empire. From 1780 to 1900 the Handly Empire overran many foreign lands, such as America, Falklands, Chilie, Australia, Arabia, Scandinavia, Eastern Russia, China, Japan and large sways of Africa, making it the largest empire in the world at the time. In 1881 through a marriage in the Williams Family did the Swiss and Italian Empire join the Handly Empire, and in 1959 did the Flanders and French Empire officially join through another marriage, to the Handly Family itself. In 1960 did Jill Handly was born, in 1961, did the Slavic Empire make an attempt on her life and her parents to destabilize the threatening empire. This failed and was the last outside attempted assassination on the family. In 1978 did the Empire but a base on the moon through the Duff Family, who at that point were having fading influence, due to wealth being spread to thin. The base was known as Lunar Duff One. In 1980 the McCareghy Family a rising power in the last century bankrupted the family, gaining money and power in their place whilst the Duff Family were reduced to common people. In 1999 the Williams Family and Handly Family became one through the marriage of Jill Handly and Andrew Williams, at this point the Handly family only faced opposition from two other empires on the planet. The Slavic Empire and the Sri Lankian and Pakistani Alliance. As a result on the day after their marriage did their parents declare war upon the remaining two factions and by 2001 had total global domination. In 2000 Ryan Handly was born, who was Ryan Williams in Universe Prime. He grew up with a thirst for power from his parents who took control of the empire in 2004 from his grandparents. Ryan as a child was brutal and as with all Empire leaders used his power to his fullest extent. When young at school he threatened those who did not do his pleasing with death, as a result getting his own way often. At high school, he met James McCaghrey, who was heir in line for pope of Handly Gold, a religion based on assumption that the Handly's were God's. It was the only legal religion in the empire, and differed greatly from that of any religion on Earth in Universe Prime. With their combined power both Ryan and James sought to rule the Neatherd Handly School, as well as recruiting henchmen of some of the tougher students to pose more of an immediate threat from the students. As well as henchmen some at the school became good friends of Ryan and James, such as Oliver Boys, Jacob Reeder, Thomas Fary and William Kenney. During his time at school many of the students openly set up an Anti-Handly establishment who had suffered throughout the Handly's reign. These students included Alex Jarret, Phoebe Moore, Jacob Morell, Reya Muller, William Taber, Rebecca Denton (feel free to add names James, as you can see they don't have to be people who are annoying) and many more, all wanting liberation from the Handly Empire who had brutally effected their lives. As a result only one Phoebe Moore escaped execution before the end of school, due to during years 10 and 11 Ryan being attracted to her. Though Ryan had to attend school he was guaranteed full A* due to his parents wish to allow him A*'s in all subjects, as a result all of the friends of Ryan consequently got the same grades, and due to Ryan did not have to sit their examinations. This was the same for Handly Sixth Form where he again got all A*'s. In 2020 Ryan wanted to take power of the Empire into his own hands, as a result he hired private assassins to kill his parents, his aunt and cousin so he could have unrivalled power in the Empire. This was carried out, on the 16th of June that year, Ryan declared that the Handly Empire would be renamed the Human Empire on the 17th, his first official day in power. 1st era of the empire 2020 - ??? In 2020 Ryan Handly changed the name of the Handly Empire into the Human Empire, and pronouncing himself Fuhrer, ruler of the empire. In that year he executed all opposition except one, who escaped to Hawaii to one day start a rebellion against the empire, this person being Phoebe Moore, as a result of Ryan's lingering affections towards her. In 2021 Ryan had started a mass military and technological advancement in the empire, wanting to expand the empires reach to be far beyond earth.